Se lo doy? o no?
by Mafaldyna
Summary: One-shot. Fanfic centrado en RxP, es San Valentín, y Pilika no está segura de darle un regalo a Ren y él la convence... reviews onegai! problemas con ff en el formato :s


Se lo doy? o no? 

por Mafaldyna

Era un día como cualquier otro. Corazones en el aire, chicas comprando chocolates, chicos vestidos de rojo. No! Esperen. Ah sí claro, hoy era San valentín. El día en que los enamorados festejaban juntos, etc. Ustedes ya saben que pasa. 

En ese día se encontraba en un dilema una joven. No estaba segura de que comprarle a su pareja. Bueno, en realidad no estaba segura en si debería comprarle algo en primer lugar. Para empezar no tenía idea si le gustará al chico. 

'Lo más seguro es que no', suspiro y con este pensamiento salió de la tienda con un pequeño paquete bajo el brazo. 

En otro lugar un joven de cabello púrpura estaba sentado con una cara de molestía. 

-Vaya Rencito pero si te fue muy bien! 

-Callate! Bufó. A su alrededor se encontraban varias envolturas y paquetes de lo que al parecer habían sido chocolates. Todos devorados cortesía de Horo-Horo, que aunque él también había recibido su parte de su novia, había hecho un 'pequeño' espacio para más (ya saben como es este chico ^^U). 

Ren por su parte estaba algo sonrojado. No importaba cuanto lo negará, siempre se sentía bien el recibir un regalo y en su caso muchos. Y en este particular caso, todos de parte de chicas.

-Horo! Deja de molestar al joven Ren, dijo una voz proveniente de las escaleras. Ambos chicos voltearon  para encontrarse con una joven de cabellera rosada. 

-Descuida Tamao, los trogloditas como este no pueden hacer nada. Milagrosamente el shaman de hielo no contestó inmediatamente. En su lugar estaba babeando y tenía la mirada pérdida en la chica. Ren lo notó y sonrió para sus adentros. 'Ahora si te atraparon' no puedo evitar pensar. Aunque no era difícil comprender el por qué. Después de todo Tamao era una chica bonita y linda. 

Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido blanco con un lazo rosa que hacía notar su figura, muy a su estilo por cierto. Horo-Horo y ella eran novios, fueron los primeros del grupo en declararse. Ambos se enamoraron el uno del otro y los demás tenían que admitir que hacían buena pareja, sin mencionar, que al hombre se le conquista por la comida y vaya que ella era experta en eso y a él le encantaba. 

Tamao se sonrojo notablemente al tener esa mirada de su novio en ella por tanto tiempo. 

-Se nos va a hacer tarde Horo-Horo. Dijo todavía con rubor en sus mejillas y con voz tímida. 'Algunas cosas no cambian', volvió a pensar Ren.

A este comentario el muchacho de pelo azul salió de su trance. También iba vestido para la ocasión con un pantalón y una blusa roja. De pronto algo se le cruso por la cabeza. Un super deforme Horo iba a decir algo, cuando...

-Ya basta todos! Que es todo este desorden? Decía una chica rubia con una mirada asesina. Llevaba puesto un vestido también, pero este era negro con rojo, dando a notar su sofisticación y su esbelto cuerpo. Sin duda los años habían sido gentiles con Anna también.

-Levanten este desastre ahora mismo, dijo ya con rayos en los ojos. A su lado apareció un joven castaño y bien parecido, que soltó una risa muy peculiar. Comprobando de nuevo que algunas cosas no cambian. 

-Annita se nos hace tarde. La itako iba a responder o mejor dicho a callarlo con una mirada pero sintió la mano del chico en la suya guiandola a la salida. Una buena sensación a su parecer. 

-Nosotros también tenemos que irnos. Le dijo Horo a Tamao y sin más desaparecieron tras la puerta.

Ren cerro los ojos descansandolos un momento, y soltó un suspiro cuando se creyo solo. Le era imposible dejar de pensar en ella. De pronto apareció Tamao en el cuarto sobresaltandolo un poco. 

-Lo siento olvide mi bolso. Él no dijo nada. –Seguro no quiere venir con nosotros joven? De alguna forma ya sabiendo la repuesta. 

-No, no quiere hacerle de mal tercio. 

-No, nada de eso. Pilika llegará en unos momentos mencionó. De seguro ella le hará compañía. Sonrio en respuesta al sonrojo de este, -entonces nos vemos, y se retiró. Ella sabía del afecto que se sentían el uno por el otro. Era obvio por sus comportamientos. Y como en la mayoría de los casos románticos los protagonistas parecían no notarlo. 

Ren quedó solo en la habitación con sus pensamientos. Poco a poco la oscuridad lo fue envolviendo. Ya era de noche y la ainu todavía no llegaba. Estaba empezando a preocuparse. 

No se dio cuenta cuando las calles comenzaron a ponerse oscuras. Debio haber caminado por horas sin rumbo fijo. Alguna que otra pareja paseaba por los alrededores y ella no podía hacer sino sentir algo de celos por ellos. ¿Por qué ella no podía estar así? Una sonrisa amarga cruzo por su rostro. Caminos de lágrimas estaban enmarcados por el, ya secos por el viento. 

-Será mejor que regrese. Probablemente no haya nadie en casa, y él salio con alguien como los demás hicieron. Este día es para celebrar.  Dijo a nadie en particular y levantando el antebrazo para secarse con la manga las lágrimas volviéndose a formar. -No pienso arruinárselo a nadie. Dicho esto se dirigio a la pensión.

Ren se levanto para salir a buscarla. Era demasiado tarde y no llegaba. Hacia tiempo debería estar ahí. De pronto escucho el portazo de la puerta de afuera y salio esperanzado. Ahí estaba ella. 'Tan bella como siempre'. No obstante había algo diferente. Sus ojos. A pesar de la oscuridad lucían tristes. 

-Tardaste mucho en llegar. Por fin menciono rompiendo el silencio. 

-Suenas como si hubieras estado esperándome. Respondió ella algo triste.

'Así es' aunque no pudo decirlo en voz alta. 

-Tu hermano me encargo que cuidará que no hicieras un desastre. Dijo con aire de superioridad, cosa de la que se arrepintió después. 

La mirada de la chica se tornó incluso más sombría si se podía. 'No llores, al menos no frente a él'se repetía mentalmente. 

-Creí que no habría nadie. 'Creí que tú no estarías'. Además yo puedo cuidarme sola, dijo tomando un poco de valor, y pareciendo indignada le paso a su lado en dirección al interior de la casa. Tenía que huir de ahí. 

Sin embargo algo fuerte la arrastró de vuelta y la detuvo. Era la mano de Ren sosteniendo su brazo. 

-Tú tienes algo. Menciono frío.

-Suéltame Ren Tao, no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así. Me estas lastimando. Cuando el significado de esas palabras eran más profundos que él sólo apretón que estaba recibiendo.

-No hasta que me digas que te pasa. Siguió el sin importarle. Él era así, y se sentía mal por ella aunque no lo demostrará quería ayudarla, que confiará en él, la amaba, pero sobretodo quería que ella lo amará de vuelta. No se podía tenerlo todo sin embargo y él lo sabía. Se conformaba que por ahora fueran amigos. 

La miro un rato directamente a los ojos, él con su penetrante mirada ambérina y ella con sus ojos color celeste. Fui ahí cuando lo vio. Estaban hinchados y más lágrimas se formaban en ellos.

-Has estado llorando? Lo dijo más afirmando que preguntando. -Por qué? Siguió preguntado, en sus ojos había preocupación cosa que ella no noto debido a q había bajado su mirada. 'Por  ti' pensó ella. 

-Sueltame por favor. Le pidio en un susurro. 

-Siempre es bueno hablar con alguien. Pronuncio él.

-No sabía que fueras tan condescendiente, podría decirlo a Horo sabes. Con sarcasmo y tristeza mezclados. 

-No me importa... quiero saber. Dijo lentamente. Pilika levanto la vista y se sorprendió al ver sus ojos preocupados. Ren Tao, preocupado, por ella? debía estar alucinando. Si, eso debía ser.           

-No es nada, es solo, un chico, al que no pude darle su regalo porque no me toma en cuenta.

-Entonces ese chico debe ser un tonto. Respondió sin pensar, no importaba en ese momento si su corazón estaba roto y se sentía mal. Primero era ella.

Ella sonrió ante la ironía de él mismo llamandose así. 'Si tan sólo supieras'. 

-No dirías eso si supieras quien es. 

-Puedo preguntar quien? Con la curiosidad al borde y sin tratar de disimularlo. Probablemente tenga que enseñarle una o dos lecciones a este sujeto. 

-Tú. Le dijo sin rodeos fuerte y claro. Viendolo directamente a los ojos. El estaba impactado podía decir. Pero no había respuesta. 

-Buenas noches. Se solto del agarre y empezó a caminar hacia adentro. Era más de lo que podía soportar. No supo que fue exactamente lo que paso, pero de pronto él estaba frente a frente a ella, con su mano en la cintura y la otra sosteniéndola por el mentón. Su boca pegado a la suya. La estaba besando! 

Cerró los ojos lentamente y se dejo envolver por las sensaciones. El beso se profundizó y cuando por fin se separaron tenían una sonrisa boba en sus labios, no había nada que decir, excepto...

-Feliz San Valentín...

*Fin*

× Notas de autora: Hola a todos!! Feliz valentín! Como verán y habrán leído esta historia  no es sobre la pareja (es q' siempre la hago d ellos), imagino además q alguien ya se encargará de eso ^^ así que para variar hice este RenxPilika, que en mi opinión forman una gran pareja. Onegai Review! 

No tengo ningún afecto x este día pero ya saben como es cuando una idea ronda x la cabeza jejeje. 


End file.
